Como el agua
by Neilayos
Summary: Un dia de lluvia parece no ser perfecto para Haru, pero con Makoto siempre lo es. Makoharu


**escrito el 11 de marzo de 2014**

**por fin publico este fic! ya que estamos en la "makoharu week"**

**que mejor :3**

**enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Como el agua<strong>

-Haru, ¡sal de ahí por favor!

No hubo respuesta.

-Si sales de ahí...te compraré caballa.

Nada.

-Te compraré caballa y la comeremos juntos.

Se abrió la puerta.

-¿Así que estabas ahí detrás?-rio Makoto.

-Caballa, los dos juntos ¿verdad?-dijo Haru serio.

-Así es, solo nosotros.-sonrió Makoto.

-Bien.

Haru salió de la habitación y Makoto lo abrazó. Se había encerrado luego que su novio le dijera que no quería ir a la piscina dado que podría llover.

-Sabes que me preocupo por ti Haru, ¿que pasaría si te enfermas?

-Yo nunca me resfrío.-dijo serio Haru. -Además, se está despejando.

-Mm bueno, aun así, estamos en invierno, no hay que descuidarse.-dijo Makoto mirando el cielo.

-En fin, ¿vamos?-dijo Haru. Makoto asintió, fue a buscar sus llaves, la billetera y luego tomó la mano de su querido Haru-chan y entonces salieron.

-Vamos por esa caballa.

Un rato después.

-Haru, ¡abre por favor!-Makoto estaba a punto de llorar.

Silencio. Haru se había vuelto a encerrar, habían salido y la tienda estaba cerrada, también la pescadería y en el supermercado no quedaba. Y para colmo, se había puesto a llover.

-Déjame en paz Makoto, voy a dormir.

-¡No lo hice a propósito! No sabía que ocurriría eso, además es muy temprano para dormir, no me iré hasta que me abras.-le golpeaba la puerta Makoto.

-No me importa.

Silencio.

Makoto tragó saliva y suspiró. Sintió una puntada de dolor y molestia.

-Bien. Parece que mi presencia aquí no es tan importante como pasar un día en el agua y comer caballa, así que lo mejor es irme, de todas formas estoy cansado, adiós Haru.-se rindió, aunque estaba un poco triste.

Makoto fue a buscar su bolso, las llaves y se puso sus zapatillas. La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente pero él no se dio cuenta sino hasta que un par de brazos lo agarraron por la espalda.

-¡Haru!-dio un salto Makoto al notar la presencia.

-Lo siento, eres más importante que el agua (gran declaración xd)...No, eres lo más importante para mí-le dijo Haru hundiéndose en su espalda. Makoto sonrió.

-Haru.-repitió él, más tranquilo.

Se dio vuelta para mirarlo y vio a su novio que estaba vestido con su típico traje de baño para ir a nadar, en verdad no cambiaba nada.

-Makoto, perdóname.-le dijo seriamente e incluso frunció un poco el entrecejo. Makoto se puso nervioso.

-¡Si! está bien pero vamos a abrigarte, te vas a resfriar si sigues con tan poca ropa-le dijo alarmado tratando de cubrir su perfecto cuerpo.

-Un baño de agua caliente-dijo Haru

-¿Eh?-Makoto no entendió

-Quiero un baño de agua caliente, en días asi es muy reconfortante-le explicó

-Ah, bueno, es verdad, ire a llenar la bañera y a buscar tu toalla…

-No.-Haru desvió la mirada. Makoto lo miró preocupado.-Quiero ir contigo-le susurró agarrando su chaqueta.

-¡Haru!-Makoto se sonrojó.

Luego de un rato, ambos estaban en la bañera. Afuera aun llovía y ya se hacía de noche. Haru observaba atentamente las gotas que caían por la ventana. Makoto intentó animarlo.

-Parece que habrá una piscina techada en el nuevo gimnasio al este de la ciudad.-dijo. Haru lo miró con escepticismo.- ¿Eh, que pasa?-le preguntó.

-Nada.-le respondió y luego se hundió hasta los ojos. Makoto le acarició el cabello.

-¿Quieres que me quede esta noche?-le preguntó Makoto. Haru lo miró y luego asintió levemente emergiendo otra vez.

-Tengo frio.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, el agua se está enfriando, pondré un poco mas de temperatur…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Haru se lanzó a sus brazos rodeando su cuello y espalda. Makoto sintió como sus cuerpos se rozaban y juntaban, y lo tibio del agua que los rodeaba siendo testigo nuevamente de su amor.

-Haru.

-Dame calor Makoto.

-Está bien.-rió- No dejaré que te enfríes.

Makoto comenzó a besarlo por el cuello y luego el pecho de su amado, hasta que tuvieron que separarse.

-Tocame mas.-pidio en un susurro el amante del agua.

-Haru…aquí es incomodo-le dijo Makoto. Haru frunció el ceño.

-¿No te gusta estar en el agua?-pregunto un poco enojado al darse cuenta que Makoto insultaba a su querida agua.

-No es eso-le dijo él y luego lo tomo por la cintura para seguir acariciándolo y besándolo. Haru suspiró y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de sus caricias y del agua que los rodeaba.

Minutos después la situación era a la inversa y era Haru el que quería salir de la tina, asi que ambos decidieron que el baño había terminado.

-Ire a hacer un poco de té.-dijo Makoto mientras su novio se secaba el cabello.-Esperame en la pieza.-le dijo.

Haru no dijo nada y siguió en lo suyo. Ya era completamente de noche, casi las 10 pudo observar Makoto en su celular. Hacia frio y corria viento, la lluvia era tenue y parecía pronta a acabar. Makoto preparó dos tazas de té y se dirigió a la habitación.

Haru estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama y llevaba puesto otro de sus trajes de baño.

-¿Qué haces vestido asi? ¿No te vas a acostar?-le dijo riendo Makoto.

-No tengo sueño.-fue su respuesta, luego recibió la taza que le traia su novio.

-Mm, a decir verdad yo tampoco, el baño me dio energía.-le dijo Makoto y se sentó a su lado y sorbio un poco de su té.

Entonces miró a Haru, con ese traje de baño tan ajustado a su escultural figura, remarcando cada uno de sus musculos y pliegues de su piel, incluso de "esa" zona tan firme y…

De pronto hubo un leve y casi imperceptible movimiento dentro del bañador de Haru y Makoto se sorprendió.

-Deja de mirarme así.-le dijo Haru algo sonrojado.

-Lo siento, es que tu sabes que verte así es demasiado…provocador.-se disculpó Makoto. Haru no dijo nada y luego se puso de pie. Dejó su taza en la mesita de noche y le quito la suya a Makoto.

-Entonces dejame recompensarte.-le dijo seriamente como siempre.

Makoto se sonrojó y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al mismo tiempo que sus manos se ponían humedas y otra parte de su cuerpo se intranquilizaba. Haru lo empujó hacia atrás y se le tiro encima para besarlo suavemente. Makoto lo abrazó por la cintura y correspondió a sus besos, los cuales se iban tornando mas apasionados y rapidos hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

Pero por pocos segundos ya que esta vez Makoto fue quien volvió a besarlo, su pasión se había encendido y no quería que se desperdiciara, entonces siguió avanzando por la espalda de su amado hasta que llego a su trasero y ahí lo presionó levemente a lo que Haru dio un grito de placer. Sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que ya habían empezado a reaccionar ahí abajo y tuvieron que separarse nuevamente.

Haru le sacó la polera a Makoto y luego él mismo se quitó el pantalón. Ahora solo tenían una prenda puesta. Haru volvió a enlazarse a su novio pero entonces Makoto lo detuvo.

-Haru espera.-le dijo.

-No me digas que ya no quieres.-se molestó el chico de cabello negro.

-No, es solo que…

Pero Haru se cansó.

-Primero llueve todo el dia, no hay caballa y ¿ahora quieres parar? Eres tan frio como el agua Makoto.

-¿Qué? Yo no soy frio, sabes que te quiero pero no hay prisa ¿o si?

-No habrá agua para siempre-murmuró Haru metafóricamente (¿?)

-¿Y eso?-preguntó extrañado Makoto, luego recordó que para Haru, el agua está en todas partes, incluso en el amor.

Lo miró con ternura, era demasiado para él.

-Yo estaré siempre a tu lado Haru el agua podrá acabarse pero mi amor por ti seguiría intacto ya que siempre encontraré la manera de llegar hasta a ti.-Makoto lo sujetó suavemente y luego cambiaron de posición quedando el arriba.

Lo besó tiernamente mientras le sonreía, como era posible que lo hubiera hecho sentir tan mal, tenía que recompensarlo de alguna forma y rápido. Así que comenzó a tocar su traje de baño, fue presionando poco en sus muslos hasta llegar a la entrepierna donde algo sobresalía, entonces Makoto puso su mano extendida en aquella zona y comenzó a frotarlo. Haru estaba sonrojado al máximo pero serio.

-Déjame complacerte tanto como el agua, déjame inundarme en tu cuerpo y llenarte de mi amor, eres lo que más quiero en este mundo Haru, quiero estar a tu lado siempre y que seamos uno.-le susurró al oído mientras seguía acariciándolo.

Haru no sabía que decir, así que solo le habló con la mirada como siempre lo hacía cuando no quería expresarse, ambos sabían perfectamente cómo se sentía el otro y eso los hacía más unidos que nunca. Makoto le sonrió dulcemente y feliz de poder ver a Haru en ese estado, era solo suyo. Él seguía frotando hasta que Haru comenzó a gemir silenciosamente demasiado extasiado.

-Lo siento.-dijo entonces desviando la mirada y con apenas un hilo de voz.

-No tienes porque-le dijo Makoto y le dio otro beso, pero Haru no le hizo caso, tenía que disculparse.

-Makoto, eres más importante que el agua para mí, no, ¡eres lo más importante para mí!, porque tu…-pero no supo que más decir y sus ojos se entrecerraron, su novio lo comprendió a la perfección.

-Lo sé Haru, te amo.-Makoto apoyó su frente en la de Haru y también con los ojos cerrados, le sonrió.

-Te amo Makoto.-le dijo él también y ambos se abrazaron y besaron fuertemente.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció despejado como si la lluvia del dia anterior hubiera sido un mal sueño, pero las calles mojadas y la humedad del ambiente la reafirmaban. Era temprano y Makoto estaba despierto hace poco. Haru dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho. Estaba cansado debido a lo de la noche…y más que cuando iba a entrenar xd

"_Haru, en verdad te pareces al agua, eres escurridizo y adoptas cualquier forma"_ pensó Makoto riendo. Luego le dio un besito en la mejilla a lo que su novio reaccionó de inmediato abriendo los ojos un poco.

-Buenos días.-lo saludó Makoto.

-¿Qué hora es?-le preguntó preocupado.

-Temprano, no te preocupes-le contestó relajado. Pero Haru no le hizo caso y se separó de el. Se levanto de la cama y miro su celular.

-Son casi las 12, el almacén ya va a abrir, tenemos que desayunar.-dijo como si fuera lo más importante.

-Caballa supongo.-dijo Makoto resignado, Haru lo miró de soslayo asintiendo con la mirada.-Está bien, pero para ir primero tienes que vestirte Haru.-rio Makoto ya que su novio estaba completamente desnudo debido a los eventos de la noche.

Asi que se acercó a la cama para buscar su traje de baño en medio de las sabanas, pero Makoto fue mas rápido que el y lo agarró por la cintura.

-¡Makoto!-se sonrojó él pero no se resistió.

-El desayuno puede esperar ¿Qué dices Haru?-le dijo sonriendo con aquellos ojos brillantes y perfectos a los que Haru no podía resistirse.

Así que solo suspiró.

-Eres como el agua Makoto, te miró y no puedo resistirme a hundirme en ti.-le dijo mientras se acercaba para besarlo.

Makoto rió y luego lo atrajo hacia sí y comenzaron a besarse y a fusionar lentamente sus cuerpos.

"_Eres como el agua Haru, no puedo vivir sin ti" _

Fin

* * *

><p>yo soy tan feliz de haber echo esto *o*<p>

gracias por leer!


End file.
